


If this Arrangement Clicks

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fire Lighter, Honeymoon, IgNoct, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2018, M/M, a bit of angst, lots of fluff., mentions of past Promtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: It wasn’t the least bit sudden, Ignis had known since the age of six that he would be married off to the Prince of Lucis.





	1. Forewarned is Forearmed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV (15) or its characters. This work was not for profit.
> 
> Written for Voceart, for the ignoctexchange's Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2018.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t the least bit sudden, Ignis had known since the age of six that he would be married off to the Prince of Lucis. He wasn’t a Prince or anything himself, but the Scientia’s were high ranking nobles, and it was a way to strengthen their ties with the Crown. It was also the King’s way of thwarting the prophecy and attempting to save his son. Ignis knew all of this. His mother sat down with him to explain why he wasn’t allowed to go to school like the other kids anymore, laying it all out like some kind of math problem. Which of course, Ignis’ analytical mind picked up on easily. They were no strangers to how their son’s mind worked. However, he hadn’t really thought anything of it when he was small, hadn’t understood exactly what marriage was. Now, things were different.

Growing up he never really saw Prince Noctis, who was two years his junior. He occasionally saw him on the news, but that was about it. Ignis spent his time learning to be a King’s Consort. How to run a household - specifically the one of the Citadel, the correct address for every royal and noble family of every country in Eos, dancing, conversation, politics, history, he learned cooking as something for himself. Fought for it by saying it was easier to keep himself healthy with his hectic schedule if he could cook for himself. It’s something he’s never regretted, as cooking relaxes him when he’s stressed.

He hadn’t know when the Prince was first told that he would be marrying, let alone a man. He knew from the news that Noctis had an ‘affair’ with another student he went to school with. From what his friend Gladiolus, the Prince’s own Shield, said, the student was the Prince’s best friend and male. Ignis could at least relax over that, the Prince wouldn’t hate him for being his marriage prospect simply because he was male, but he still worried that the Prince would baulk at the idea.

After all, as he had gotten older himself, he had disliked it more and more. That he wasn’t allowed to date anyone, his only companions for anything were members of the Crownsguard, hence his knowing Gladiolus at all. He had only recently been allowed to train with the Crownsguard, having only about six months of training so far, but Cor said he had come along quickly and he was sure that Ignis was on par with several of the more advanced members. Ignis took the praise with decorum, not wholly believing it, but his ingrained manners forcing him to accept it. He wanted to get better, the threat of daemons was increasing rather than decreasing even with the addition of the Kingsglaive, he’d rather not be caught unprepared. It didn’t matter that he may never leave the confines of Insomnia, one never knew how the Wall would hold or for how long, what with how often it’s protected area had shrunk.

But now, here he stood in the throne room, the King before him high up on his throne, the council along the wings, and the Crown Prince beside him. Noctis had just turned sixteen and the King wanted to make the betrothal official. As Ignis was now eighteen himself, the King had taken him aside days before and he had been asked if it were something he truly _wanted_. He’d shaken his head a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at King Regis and told him that he was willing, after all, he’d been groomed his entire life for the position. He wasn’t really sure what else could be an option by this point. So, here they were, at an event open to the public and being filmed live from several television stations. It was the first time he ever met Noctis in person.

Honestly, he felt a bit let down. Sure, the young man was attractive, but his manner... Ignis nearly sighed aloud when the younger man hunched his shoulders as a camera crew got a little too close before the Crownsguard moved them back. Instead he gave him a small encouraging smile, as he knew the Prince, still being legally a child, had no say in this at this point, and whispered to him. “It’s alright Highness, don’t shy from the cameras. Let the people know you’re ready, even if you aren’t. It’s no good to appear weak in their eyes after all.”

It earned him a slight glare, but the Prince straightened himself up and gave his Promise Oaths with a clear voice. He was never sure how it happened, as it wasn’t part of the ceremony, but after their oaths had been given and the papers signed, he had found Noctis’ mouth against his own. It was brief and the wicked little grin on the prince’s face said a lot, but Ignis was completely dumbfounded by the action.

Sure, he’d thought about what it would be like, he hadn’t lied about the Prince being attractive, but, it was so unexpected. He’d thought their first kiss would probably be the ceremonial one on their wedding day. Especially as he knew he was expected to fade back into obscurity after this betrothal business was handled. He glanced down a the small greenish metal ring he now sported on his pinky, the troth ring that apparently Noctis had created himself, and willed himself not to blush.

Later that evening, his cellphone rang with the chime that meant it was an unknown caller. With his brows raised he dried his hands on a cloth and moved from the sink to answer it, “Hello?”

“Hey Ignis, sorry this is super out of the blue. I was wondering though, since you seemed so calm, um, how long have you known that we were engaged?” Noctis’ voice was wholly unexpected and he nearly missed the question.

He shook himself and sat on the arm of his apartment’s small couch. “Since I was six actually.”

“Six. Are you fucking kidding me? Why did no one tell me?!?” It was clear by the squawky tone that Noctis hadn’t known about this until rather recently.

A smirk crossed his face, and he was glad that the prince couldn’t see him, “Well, I’m rather certain there hasn’t been any ‘fucking’ yet. And no, I’m not kidding you. Though, I can’t fathom why no one would have informed you of it sooner.”

A small twinge happened in Ignis’ gut as he thought perhaps the prince found him unacceptable. But then that chaste kiss flashed through his mind, and he was left confused.

“Since you were six, so, I was what, four?” There was silence but before Ignis could say ‘yes’ Noctis continued, “Fuck. That means he arranged it after finding out I get to be the Chosen King.”

There was real pain in Noctis’ voice and it brought Ignis’ nurturing spirit to the fore, “Does that sit heavily on you? Knowing that your destiny, such as it is, is mapped out for you?”

Honestly, Ignis could relate to a certain level, having been groomed to be a bridegroom for most of his life. The tasks of the Chosen King however, were incredibly far reaching and steeped in history.

“I’m sorry. Um, I’m also sorry about simply calling out of the blue, I kind of blackmailed Gladio into giving me your number. As apparently I’m not supposed to contact you? Not sure how that’s supposed to make any sense. I mean, we’re officially engaged now, why should I not get to know you?” Ignis could practically hear him shake his head.

A soft smile graced his face, “No need to apologize. I’m not at all opposed to actually getting to know you Highness. Though, if you were told not to contact me, it might be a bit difficult.”

There was a long pause and Ignis imagined the Prince blushing as his teenage mind snagged on the unmeant double entendre before he took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. “Nah, I’ve been grilling Gladio since I found out you’re the friend he’s been wanting me to meet. You’ve known all this time, but not even Gladio knew, he’s actually kind of upset.”

Ignis winced, his next conversation with Gladiolus was bound to be ‘fun’. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a topic that comes up in conversation.”

“That’s funny, he said he told you about my dating Prompto for a while. I would think that’s a good opportunity.” Ignis could feel the man roll his eyes.

He rolled his own and huffed a sigh, “Oh yes, Highness. I should totally bring up that the Prince is engaged to marry someone else when told who he’s dating. That’s a great idea. Especially when said Prince and his Shield apparently didn’t _KNOW_ that particular information.”

More silence, then, “I think I’m gonna like you a lot, Specs.”

Then the line went dead. Ignis held his phone out in front of his face, “Specs?”


	2. Being Betrothed

They managed over the next two years to get to know each other rather well as friends. Ignis also became friends with Prompto, and he could see why Noctis had found the other blonde attractive. It was also rather obvious to Ignis, as the years went by, that this marriage wasn’t at all doomed. The Prince was very obviously gay, and so was Ignis. Though, he wasn’t sure if Noctis actually found _him_ attractive. He was rather taller than what Prompto and Noctis seemed to be topping out at, though Gladiolus was still taller than him by several inches. And while Prompto had also joined the Crownsguard, Ignis was still more muscled than him... and wasn’t that just the clencher? That he kept comparing himself to Prompto whenever he allowed himself to wonder if Noctis might actually be interested in him. To be fair, Prompto was the only person Ignis knew of that Noctis had dated, but still. He should know better than to compare himself to him. They were very different people after all. Though, that in itself is what made Ignis’ stomach knot. He **knew** Noctis liked Prompto, but Ignis was so very different from him, he wasn’t sure Noctis could like him as well.

They got along splendidly, had many of the same interests, though, after a warning from Gladiolus who knew what he was like with video games, Ignis dialed himself back when playing with the two younger men. They were super competitive, and took losing rather hard. Ignis was glad for the forewarning as he was usually rather ruthless and never lost. He found it fun however, to watch the two of them smile when they felt that they had outmaneuvered him. He was glad Gladiolus never outed him either, it would probably be a real mess if they ever asked him to play against them for real.

When the bans were posted upon Noctis’ eighteenth birthday, the King having asked his son if he truly wanted to go through with it, Ignis could only stare at the headlines. He’d imagined it often enough, what it would be like, but to have it now truly happening, it sent him into a mild panic. They hadn’t ever really gone on a date or anything, they’d never done anything ‘coupley’ at all, so Ignis was a bit concerned that Noctis didn’t actually want him and was just going through with it because, ‘why not? It’s already set up after all’.

Noctis found him in his kitchen surrounded by several dishes and even more baked goods, up to his elbows in bread dough, flour and various other ingredients streaking his skin and the apron he wore. Ignis was so lost in thought he hadn’t even heard the Prince enter. Hadn’t heard him pound on his door, yell through it at him, nothing. Noctis had had to go and get his superintendent to open his apartment for him.

“Ignis?” Said man started so badly he knocked the bowl of dough on the floor. “Oh shit, Specs, I’m sorry.”

Ignis blinked at him as Noctis came over and began cleaning up the dough as best he could. It jump started his brain again and he knelt to help clean up the mess. “No worries Highness, I can always make more.”

That got the prince’s attention, the quaver in Ignis’ voice wasn’t at all normal. And it certainly wasn’t unknown that Ignis cooked and baked when he was stressed. “Ignis. What’s the matter? Why are you stressing so badly?”

He reached over and lifted Ignis’ chin so that their eyes met. Concerned blue to troubled green. “I, um, I’m not really sure.”

“Bullshit. You’re always sure.” Noctis gave him a candid look.

Ignis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and removed Noctis’ fingers from his chin, unconsciously keeping ahold of his hand. He let the breath out slowly and opened his eyes to look at Noctis again, “No, I’m not. I can’t be sure of something I don’t know.”

Noctis’ head cocked to one side, “What is it that you don’t know?”

The knots in Ignis’ stomach tried to climb up his throat, he swallowed hard and had to drop his gaze. “I... don’t know how you feel.”

“How I feel?” Noctis wasn’t stupid, it didn’t take him long at all to figure out what Ignis was talking about, but, he couldn’t resist being a pain. “How I feel about what?”

Ignis sighed again, still looking down at the mass of dough instead of Noctis. “How you feel about getting married to me.”

Noctis took their joined hands and brought them to his lips, kissing the ring on Ignis’ finger. “How I feel about marrying you, or how I feel about you in general?”

Ignis blinked up at him, “Um, both, I guess?”

Noctis chuckled, “Well, I am legal now, so I can finally show you, if you’d like?”

Now Ignis was lost, too caught up in his stress to take the hint. “Show me?”

Noctis took it as an invitation and climbed into Ignis’ lap heedless of the mess, wrapped his free hand around Ignis’ neck and kissed him for all he was worth. Ignis’ brain derailed and it took him a moment to process that this was indeed happening before he tentatively kissed Noctis back. A slide of the other’s tongue against his lips had him automatically opening them, the feel and taste of Noctis filling his senses. A low groan left him and one doughy hand threaded it’s way into Noctis’ hair while the other moved to keep him in his lap, finally releasing Noctis’ hand.

Noctis made some encouraging sound in the back of his throat and Ignis leaned his back against the cupboard behind him. They sat that way until both of them were breathless and they had to pull apart. Ignis looked up at his future husband through a haze of lust and skewed glasses.

Noctis groaned and closed his eyes for a moment before leaning down to steal another kiss and remove Ignis’ glasses from his face, sliding them carefully onto the counter above them. “You are way too damn sexy.”

Ignis’ fingers flexed where they’d come to rest on Noctis’ hips, and his breathing stuttered as his heart skipped a few beats. Noctis found him attractive. It was all he’d been hoping for really.

“We’ve got a couple of months before the actual wedding happens. What do you say we go about like a couple from now on?” Noctis’ voice pulled him from his blissful discovery and he noted the shyness of his voice and the blush on his betrothed’s face.

“You mean, actually go on dates? Hold hands in public, kiss a lot whether we’re in public or not?” He wound one set of fingers with Noctis’, a smirk gracing his face.

Noctis’ blush darkened but he nodded his head, his eyes steady on Ignis’. “Yeah.”

“I would love that, Noctis.” He was gratified by the shiver that went through Noctis upon his first use of his full first name. Noctis had insisted as they became friends that Ignis call him Noct like Prompto and Gladiolus did, instead of constantly calling him Highness. And Ignis had complied, but now, now wasn’t about being friends. It was about being more.


	3. Married and in Love

The day of the wedding rang warm and clear, bells pealing letting the population know that their Prince was soon to be married. Ignis spent most of the morning having other people dress him, he suspected Noctis was the same. Ignis’ suit was so dark a purple it was nearly black, only his undershirt had been allowed to have the courel print design he enjoyed so much, also of a dark purple, but not as dark as the rest of his suit. His hair was styled up away from his face, his bangs spiked into the air. He wasn’t entirely sure he liked it, but it was better than them being in his face. He still wore his green troth ring on his pinky, a fanged skull around his neck, just barely visible through his open collar, his silver rimmed glasses perched on his nose and the green stud in his left ear. His shoes were shiney and black, two inch heels that Prompto claimed he would gladly let him step on him with, when he’d come to tell him it was almost time to go. Ignis had chuckled at the other blonde, but the people dressing him hadn’t understood what he meant at all, which, just made it funnier.

He honestly couldn’t wait for this to happen. All of his thoughts about them not getting along, that it being an arranged marriage from when they were just kids would sour everything, his anger about not getting to date others to at least know what it was like, it was all gone. Scattered by the butterflies in his stomach, and the warm glow Noctis brought to his life.

He walked down the aisle to a beaming Noctis, whose blue eyes raked over him in a way not fitting for the cathedral they were in, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. He doubted he was much better however, as Noctis was done up in all black to devastating effect. They stood before King Regis for a couple of hours, saying their vows, and having them sanctified by the gods, Gentiana and the Oracle there as messengers and witnesses.

Then there was the reception where Ignis and Noctis were separated from each other and forced to greet guests and talk about their plans for the future... that hadn’t been made yet, so, that was fun. When they finally fell into their bed, the king having arranged a small getaway cabin for them in a remote town outside of Insomnia as a honeymoon spot, they were too tired to do anything but sleep.

Ignis woke to Noctis stroking his finger along his cheek, a small smile blooming on his face in what he assumed, and hoped, was the early morning light streaming through the uncurtained window across the room. “I heard you didn’t like mornings.”

Noctis grinned at him and leaned over to place a kiss on his nose, “Maybe I just didn’t have the proper motivation.”

Ignis widened his eyes comically, “Oh? And what’s your motivation now?”

Noctis’ face darkened with a blush, “I get to see you.”

Ignis was struck momentarily speechless, his mouth falling open slightly and a blush darkening his own cheeks as he looked over at Noctis. Noctis smirked at him and leaned in to steal a wet, sloppy, kiss. Ignis gave a little moan as the feel of Noctis' tongue against his own jump started his body in a way he wasn’t sure they were ready for, honeymoon or no.

Noctis pulled back a bit, a smirk flitting at the corners of his mouth. “You know, I was a little disappoint to wake up with a boner and find that my husband didn’t have any morning wood to start a fire with me with.”

Ignis blinked at him, “Come again?”

His face flushing Noctis ducked his head into Ignis’ shoulder, “I woke up wanting to have sex with you, but you were so peaceful I didn’t want to bother you. I’ve probably been staring at you for hours now.”

He laughed, placed his hands on either side of Noctis’ face and moved him so their mouths fit together again for a long probing moment. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Watching Noctis’ blue eyes widen with both surprise and happiness was the best thing Ignis could have ever asked for. Yes, it seemed this marriage was going to do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm sorry, I stole a line from a song in the Swan Princess for the title. "This is my idea" is the best damn song ever! lol


End file.
